Pour un frère, Une Famille
by BlackWolfLPA
Summary: Emma Swan part chercher son "frère" qui a été arrêter a Storybrook. Et par la même occasion elle va découvrir les joies de la famille... Voir même le véritable amour... Salut a tous ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris alors dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez :) merci et bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Pour un frère, une famille.

 **Chapitre I : Une ville étrange**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Emma Swan avait quittée Boston, et elle se sentait déjà perdu. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait put s'embarquer là dedans. En fait si elle savait, elle l'avait fait pour sa mère. Mais de là à partir le soir même, c'était pas comme si son frère était en liberté et qu'il risquait de ne plus se trouvé dans cette ville au nom plutôt particulier. Non décidément elle ne se comprenait pas…

Trois heures, plus tard après s'être arrêter pour manger un bout dans une petite ville sans le moindre charme, elle avait finis par retrouver à peu près son chemin. Un type dans le restaurant, bien qu'incapable de lui dire où se trouvait la ville qu'elle cherchait, avait put lui donner la route a suivre pour trouvé un des villages proches que son frère avait indiqué a sa mère. Son frère avait réellement rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se faire arrêter dans une ville que personne ne connaît….

Emma ne trouva la ville qu'au alentour de vingt deux heures, du moins elle trouva le panneau… Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la ville même elle se mit en quête d'un hôtel, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile étant donné qu'il y avait très peu d'indication. Lorsqu'elle passa a proximité d'un restaurant elle jugea plus judicieux de s'y arrêter pour demander son chemin. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'a un mètre de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme, pas très grand, barbu et visiblement très éméché. Celui-ci s'arrêta net face a la jeune blonde et l'observa des pieds à la tête, avant de lui dire avec un air grave.

\- Si j'étais vous je resterais pas là… Cette ville est maudite ! Et si tu ne pars pas maintenant tu ne partiras jamais…

Puis il s'éloigna en titubant dangereusement. Emma se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long de cette « charmante » discussion et s'empressa d'offrir un peu d'air a ses poumons. Ce gars lui avait fait froid dans le dos… Elle entra donc vivement dans le restaurant, en priant pour ne pas tomber sur une autre "épave" de ce genre, et s'approcha du comptoir. Derrière une jeune serveuse, dont la tenue semblait un peu légère "du genre mini jupe ras la **" , marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Emma, mais elle se reprit rapidement et s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

\- A vrai dire oui, répondit Emma soulagé de tomber sur quelqu'un qui semblait équilibré. Je cherche un hôtel, vous pourriez m'indiquer la route a suivre ?

\- Un hôtel ? Répéta-t-a avec des yeux rond. Pour dormir ? Ici ?

\- Oui pour dormir, c'est le principe, répondit Emma un peu perplexe.

Visiblement les gens dans cette ville ne semblait pas très accueillant. Devant l'absence de réponse, Emma s'impatienta légèrement.

\- Alors ?

\- Heu… oui… Pardon… La jeune serveuse sortit de sa rêverie. Ici… Ma grand-mère tient aussi l'hôtel… Mais vous avez l'intention de rester ?

\- Quelques temps oui j'ai une affaire a régler ici… Ça semble vous surprendre, pourquoi ?

\- Ho heu c'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude… personne ne vient jamais ici. Répondit-elle en rougissant, consciente que son comportement avait du légèrement inquiéter la jeune blonde face à elle. Au fait je m'appelle Ruby ! Lança-t-elle plus joyeusement.

\- Emma, dit-elle simplement en souriant.

\- Et bien bienvenue a Storybrook Emma ! Je vais vous montrer votre chambre suivez moi.

Emma la suivi jusqu'à un couloir au fond du restaurant qui menait dans une autre pièce. Un comptoir s'y trouvait ainsi qu'un tableau où des clés y étaient suspendus. Et visiblement elle était seule à séjourner dans cet hôtel. Elle lui remit sa clé et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entré de la chambre au deuxième. Emma y entra et alla s'étendre sur le lit. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans la ville elle avait un sentiment étrange : comme si cette ville cachait quelques chose. Les gens se comportaient d'une drôle de manière (du moins pour ceux qu'elle avait vue) et ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié les visiteurs. Dans tout les cas elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps, elle allait réglé cette affaire avec son frère et quitté la ville au plus vite...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour vos messages, qui m'ont été d'une grande aide question motivation ;) Pour ce qui est des fautes je vous prie de me pardonnez, je ne suis pas vraiment douée niveau grammaire et je ne me suis pas relue ( car si je l'avais fait j'aurais encore fais marche arrière :D). Car oui pour publié ce « prologue » j'ai du prendre mon courage dans une main et la bouteille de tequila dans l'autre… Bref laissons tomber les détails sombre de mon existence et passons à la suite…:D J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira !:)

7H30

« Wake me up before you go go » réveilla Emma en sursaut. Elle coupa rageusement son portable et se leva en grognant. Emma n'avait jamais été du matin, et c'était d'ailleurs une des raison qui l'avait pousser à se mettre a son compte… Elle trouva la salle de bain à tâtons et fonça à la douche pour ce réveiller complètement.

Une fois les deux yeux ouvert, et tant qu'à faire habillée, Emma se rendit au restaurant d'en dessous pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle la dizaines de clients présent arrêtèrent leurs discussions pour la dévisager. Visiblement les gens du coin ne semblaient pas habitués aux « nouvelles têtes ». Emma préféra les ignorer et alla s'asseoir au comptoir à côté de la seule personne qui n'avait pas remarquer son arriver. Une jeune femme, cheveux court, brun, vêtu à la mode « institutrice d'antan » : chemisier blanc à broderie et jupe descendant jusque sous les genoux. Elle semblait plonger dans son bouquin, ce qui expliquait probablement son absence de réactions. Ruby, en la voyant, s'approcha joyeusement.

\- C'est vrai ce qui se raconte ? Demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se raconte ? Répondit Emma un peu perplexe. Comment pouvait-il se raconter quelque chose sur elle seulement 10 heures après son arrivée ?!

\- Et bien… une rumeur circule selon laquelle vous seriez la complice du « cambrioleur étrange »… Alors c'est vrai ?

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question pour le moins « étrange ». La jeune femme à sa gauche avait relevé la tête pour suivre la conversation.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sa complice mais sa sœur. Répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurais souhaitée. Maintenant Ruby ça vous ennuie si je commande un truc à manger ? Ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment.

\- Oui… Pardon… je suis désolé… S'empourpra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Des pancakes et un grand café, s'il vous plaît.

Ruby partit en direction des cuisines tête baissé. La jeune brune se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Emma.

\- Alors comme ça c'est votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui, mais vous savez c'est quoi cet histoire de cambriolage ?

\- Il semblerait que votre frère soit entré dans trois maisons par effraction… Elle hésitait visiblement à poursuivre.

\- Et ? La pressa Emma.

\- Et qu'il n'ait absolument rien volé. D'où le surnom le « cambrioleur étrange ».

Emma resta sans voix. Son frère cambriolait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de courir après les filles et ce n'était pas son genre de ne rien piqué.

\- Dites moi où se trouve mon frère ?

\- Heu.. au bureau du shérif, c'est la deuxième rue à droite mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma avait déjà quittée le restaurant.

\- Bah… elle est partit ? Et son petit dej' alors ?!

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne savait pas.

Emma ne tenait plus, elle devait comprendre ce que son frère cherchait en venant dans cette ville. Entrer dans une maison pour repartir les mains vides n'était pas son genre, et encore moins se faire prendre comme un bleu ! Elle se gara devant le bureau du shérif et tenta de se calmer un peu avant d'entrer. Au bout de deux minutes elle s'estima prête et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation à la secrétaire qui lui indiqua la direction du bureau du shérif. Le shérif en question se trouvait là, allonger sur le lit d'une cellule vide. Emma frappa donc plusieurs fois à la porte pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond. Son look légèrement débraillé lui donnait l'air d'avoir dormit sous un pont : Sa cravate légèrement dénoué était sorti de sous son veston, sa chemise était froissé et ses cheveux ondulés lui tombait sur le visage. Il regarda Emma sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis Emma Swan, je suis venue pour l'autre idiot, dit-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête l'homme tout vêtu de noir dans la cellule voisine.

\- Heu… oui, vous avez cinq minutes, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête enfin ?! Explosa-t-elle juste après que la porte se soit refermé derrière le shérif.

\- Dis donc tu as bonne mine ce matin et tu t'es levée tôt…

\- August stop ! Cora m'a appelé complètement paniqué, et j'ai dû partir le soir même ! Alors je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Le coupa-t-elle toujours aussi remonter.

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours pas dire « Maman » ? S'étonna August.

\- Parce que… Elle semblait hésiter. Légalement elle ne m'a pas adopté… Je l'a considère comme une mère mais pas comme ma... « Maman »…

Cette réflexion sur son absence d'attache affective la rendit un peu mélancolique. Certes Cora l'avait accepter chez elle après son séjour en prison, et bien qu'elle considérait August comme son frère (notamment car il était la seule personne à être rester au près d'elle au cours de toute ces années dans le système) elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle avait des parents… Même si ils l'avaient abandonné, elle continuait à espéré pouvoir les rencontrer un jours…

\- Et puis ne change pas de sujet tu veux ?! Se reprit-elle soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passer par la tête enfin ?

Le jeune homme passa nerveusement une main sur sa barbe, puis soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en cinq minutes, mais Henry pourra lui… Va le voir il doit être à l'école à l'heure qu'il est, il est dans la classe de Mary-Margaret.

\- Un gamin ? C'est un gamin ton complice ?

\- Non ce n'est pas mon complice, c'est… Compliqué.

\- Compliqué ! Avec toi l'ennuie c'est que tout est compliqué ! S'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Va le voir s'il te plaît… J'avais pas d'autre choix pour te faire venir ici, mais…

\- Pour me faire venir ici ! Tu es entré par effraction dans trois maisons pour me faire venir jusqu'ici !

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais….

\- Les cinq minutes sont écoulés !

Le shérif venait d'entrer dans la salle. Visiblement il en avait profité pour se rhabiller, ce qui lui donnait un air plus autoritaire.

\- Va le voir s'il te plaît… Insista August

\- Ok… Emma capitula.

Elle remercia le shérif et repartit en direction du Granny. Sur le chemin elle remarqua quelques chose qui jusqu'alors n'avait retenu son attention : L'horloge de la ville était arrêter.

Ruby avait accepter de faire réchauffer le petit déjeuner d'Emma en échange du tutoiement, ce qu'Emma avait approuvé, notamment car elle détestait qu'on la vouvoie mais aussi car elle avait trop faim pour refuser. Emma attendit devant l'école que sonne l'heure de la récré, ne voulant pas déranger le gamin pendant les cours. Lorsque tout les enfant furent sortis dans la cour, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait un gamin dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, et l'idée de la récréé lui parut soudain bien idiot. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme brune qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même au Granny était elle aussi dans la cour. Si elle faisait parti des enseignants elle savait probablement qui était ce Henry. Emma s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui lui sourit en la voyant.

\- Ruby vous en a voulu ce matin, dit-elle en rigolant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire des pancakes.

\- Oui, elle me la fait comprendre quand je suis revenu… dites moi, vous connaissez une certaine Mary-Margaret ?

\- Oui, je la connaît même très bien… C'est moi ! Enchantée, dit elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Ho ! Je suis Emma Swan, répondit elle en lui serrant la main. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un certain Henry, il est dans votre classe je crois…

\- C'est le petit brun là-bas, celui qui est assis sur le muret, dit elle le désignant d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci, je n'en ai pas pour long.

Elle s'approcha du garçon qui leva la tête en la voyant arrivé.

\- Tu es Emma c'est ça, dit il du tac au tac.

\- Oui, c'est ça et tu es Henry donc… Écoutes j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors dis moi juste ce que tu sais à propos d'August, ok ?

\- D'accord… August est un ami à moi et il m'aide dans mon opération secrète. Affirma-t-il.

\- Il t'aide ? Et en quoi consiste cette opération ?

\- Oui, il m'aide pour retrouvé mon livre sans lui tu ne pourras pas sauver la ville !

\- Moi ? Sauver la ville ? A l'aide d'un livre ? Emma eut un rire nerveux.

Henry la regarda très sérieusement.

\- Ma mère c'est la méchante reine et elle a lancer une malédiction sur tout les personnage de conte ! Ils ne savent plus qui ils sont, et il n'y a que toi qui peux les sauver !

\- Je sais pas gamin, ça à l'air…

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix était froide et autoritaire. Emma se retourna lentement pour faire face à la femme qui se trouvait dans son dos. Percher sur de haut talon, une femme a coupé le souffle de n'importe quel mammifère normalement constituer, la regardait avec un regard (certes autoritaire et dur) mais d'une rare intensité. Emma tenta de réfléchir, mais le tailleur pantalon plus la chemise légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître un magnifique décolleté, ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

\- Je...Je…

La brune face à elle émit un claquement de langue pour indiqué son impatience.

\- C'est une stagiaire, elle faisait juste connaissance avec les élèves de la classe… Madame Mills.

Mary-Margaret avait volé au secours de la jeune blonde sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Emma lui offrir un regard remplit de gratitude, et Madame Mills jugeant la discussion close emmena son fils à l'écart.

\- Merci, souffla Emma.

\- Je vous en prie, mais méfier vous Régina Mills peut vous en faire baver si elle pense que vous êtes une menace…

\- A oui et comment elle va s'y prendre hein ?

\- c'est le Maire de Storybrook… Personne ne l'a défié… ou à survécu pour le dire…

Elle avait finit sa phrase avec un sourire qu'Emma ne put déchiffrer. Était-ce une blague ou c'était sérieux…

\- Heu… Mary-Margaret juste par sécurité… Je peux être votre stagiaire pour aujourd'hui ?

\- A une condition !

\- Ok, laquelle ?

\- on se dit « tu »

Emma ria de bon cœur à la blague et suivit Mary jusqu'à la salle de classe. Si elle devait défié cette Régina Mills il faudrait que ce soit pour une bonne raison...


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont pour moi une source de motivation incroyable (j'exagère pas je vous jure;) ) Je vais essayer de publié un peu plus régulièrement, à savoir tout les mardi dans la mesure du possible. Voilà donc le troisième chapitre qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire :)

\- Qui est cette femme Henry ?

Demanda Régina Mills, après avoir emmené son fils à une distance raisonnable de cette femme à la veste rouge. Une veste rouge… Régina trouvait cette couleur horripilante. Agaçante même… Cette jeune blonde aussi l'agaçait : La façon dont elle avait oser la regarder. Jamais personne ne l'avait regarder de cette manière.

\- Bah c'est Emma la nouvelle stagiaire, répondit henry comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais comprit, mais qu'est-ce que te voulais la stagiaire de…

Régina s'arrêta net. Stagiaire ? Elle n'avait pas eut connaissance de cette nouvelle arrivée. Elle fit comprendre d'un geste à son fils de rester là et parti en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mlle Blanchard, un instant je vous prie, Dit elle d'un ton sec.

En l'entendant, Emma se tétanisa. Sa voix lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Une sensation étrange qui naissait dans sa nuque pour finir dans son estomac. Elle ignorait complètement ce que cette sensation signifiait réellement, mais une chose était sur cette femme ne la laissait pas indifférente.

\- Oui, Madame Mills ? Répondit Mary, visiblement tendu. Mais Emma était quasiment certaine que ce n'était pas pour les même raison qu'elle.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas informer de la venue de Mlle…

\- Swan, répondit Emma, en regard tout, mais pas elle.

\- De Mlle Swan ? Finit Régina.

\- Heu… Car je ne savais pas si elle viendrait vraiment, j'ai déjà eut trois demande de stage qui n'ont pas aboutis donc…

\- D'accord… Et où sont les papiers ?

\- Je les ai oubliés chez moi. Affirma Emma, ses yeux s'attardèrent légèrement sur le décolleté de la brune.

\- Vous savez que j'aime l'ordre Mlle Blanchard ? Demanda froidement Régina.

\- Oui, vous aurez les papiers demain à la première heure.

\- Bien et pas de contrat si cela ne dure pas minimum deux semaines. Maintenant, Mlle Blanchard si vous me le permettez j'ai une ville à gérer, moi.

Régina avait insister sur le « moi », leurs signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour deux personnes aussi insignifiante qu'elles. Elle s'en alla donc laissant les deux jeunes femmes sans même leur accorder un regard.

\- Cette femme est le diable… cracha Mary-Margaret. Et si j'étais toi j'éviterais de regarder son décolleté, elle pourrait t'arracher les yeux pour ça…

\- Je ne regardait pas son décolleté ! Tenta de se défendre Emma.

\- A d'autres ! Lança Mary-Margaret avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Emma consciente d'avoir été prise en flagrant délie, se contenta de la suivre. Elle qui voulait partir le plus vite possible, se retrouvait coincé ici pour deux semaines. Elle se mit à sourire en repensant a ce que l'autre alcoolique rencontrer la veille lui avait dit: Elle aurait dû partir plus tôt… quand elle le pouvait encore...

 _Au même moment, quelques part à Boston…_

Elle se regardait tranquillement dans le miroir, survolant de main les quelques rides que le temps avait laisser sur elle. Malgré cela, elle se trouvait toujours aussi charmante. Elle enfila une longue et belle robe en soie violette, peigna ses cheveux châtain et mit son rouge à lèvres favoris. Sa mâtiné débutait à peine mais elle avait un très bon pressentiments, qui l'a rendait joyeuse. Le téléphone se mit alors sonné. Elle se précipita sur le combiné.

\- Hallo ?

\- Salut Maman, c'est Auguste.

\- Mon garçon ! Comment ça se présente ?

\- Rien n'est sûr pour le moment…

\- Comment ça, _elle_ n'est pas venue ?

\- Si, si Emma est arrivé hier soir, seulement je peux pas te garantir qu'elle va rester.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non, le shérif ne nous a accordé que cinq minutes…

\- Quand comptes tu lui dire ?

\- Je sais pas encore si elle est prête pour ça… Je l'ai envoyé vers le petit, peut être qu'elle acceptera de l'aider… ça me donnera un peu de temps…

\- Bien, mais il est important qu'elle réalise son destin… Sa famille en dépend et tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi ?

\- Je tiens à elle et je veux qu'elle retrouve enfin ses parents, c'est tout.

\- OK… Bon faut que je te laisse le shérif me regarde avec un drôle d'air, je te tiens au courant… Bisous maman à bientôt…

\- A bientôt mon garçon…

Elle raccrocha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bientôt… Elle reverra son enfant, enfant qui aura tellement besoin d'elle, qu'elle finira enfin ce qu'elle avait commencée, il y a bien des années…

\- Killian ! Je pense que tu vas bientôt pouvoir commencer à préparer nos affaires…

Le Killian en question sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour la taille. Il attrapa sur la table du salon un crochet, qu'il mit à la place de sa main manquante avant de demander :

\- Nos affaires pour aller où, très chère ?

\- A Storybrook…

\- Cora… Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire dans une ville pareille ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un que je désir revoir… Ainsi qu'une personne que tu rêves de retrouvé depuis si longtemps…

Killian se mit à sourire.

\- Il me tarde d'y être…

Régina repartit voir son fils, lui donna son déjeuner, qu'il avait une fois de plus oublier, et partit en direction de la mairie après après l'avoir embrasser. Une fois à la mairie sa secrétaire tenta de lui transmettre un message, mais elle l'interrompit, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire un mot.

\- Faites appeler Sydney Glass dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sydney Glass, un homme noir en costume gris, se trouvait dans le bureau du maire. Attendant visiblement de recevoir ses « ordres ».

\- Vous vouliez me voir Madame Mills ?

\- Oui, je veux tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur une certaine Emma Swan. Ordonna-t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de lui accorder un regard. Et je veux ces informations au plus vite, avant demain ce serait parfait.

\- Je vais faire au plus vite…

Puis il sortit sans ajouter un mots de plus.

La Sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit enfin, libérant ainsi les élèves, et par la même occasion Emma. Bien qu'elle trouvait Mary-Margaret Sympa, elle ne pouvait plus supporter la façon qu'elle avait de constamment parler des oiseaux. Ce qui l'avait fait discrètement sourire en repensant à l'histoire d'Henry, car Mary-Margaret avait des airs de Blanche-neige… Alors que tout les autres enfants avaient quitté la classe presque en courant, Henry lui prenait son temps. Il s'adressa à Emma, une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucun autres enfants.

\- Alors tu vas m'aider où pas ?

\- Je sais pas Gamin… Répondit-elle sincère.

\- Je te demande juste de m'aider à retrouver mon livre, tu me croiras une fois que tu auras vu ce qu'il contient !

Henry n'avait pas l'air décider à lâcher l'affaire et Emma dû bien admettre que de toute manière elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment.

\- Très bien, je t'aide à retrouver ton livre, mais c'est tout ce que je ferais on est d'accord ?

\- Ouais, pour le moment…

Il s'en alla avant qu'Emma ne puisse rétorquer. Ce petit savait s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

\- Tiens Emma j'ai trouvé les papiers pour le stage, et croit moi vaut mieux jouer le jeu…

Mary-Margaret venait d'entrer dans la salle avec une dizaine de documents sous le bras.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Emma intrigué.

\- Régina va te surveiller de très près pour avoir discuter avec son fils et si elle apprend que tu n'es pas stagiaire, elle va te faire vivre en enfer ici.

\- Qu'elle essaie !

\- Bien défi la si tu veux, mais laisse moi en dehors de tout ça et signe ces papiers !

\- Çà va, je vais les signés tes papiers, dit-elle en levant le mains, signifiant ainsi à la jeune brune qu'elle se rendait. Voilà !

Juste au moment ou elle signait les papiers, qui l'obligeait à rester plus longtemps que prévu, un léger carillon se fit entendre dans la ville. Mary-Margaret jeta un œil par la fenêtre en direction de la vieille horloge et fut bien surprise de constater que celle-ci c'était enfin décider à fonctionner.

\- Étrange… marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Emma.

\- L'horloge, je ne l'avait encore jamais vu fonctionner…

\- Faut croire que votre charmante Mairesse a décider de la faire réparer, dit-elle en lui tendant les papiers.

Alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle aperçu un mot sur le pupitre d'Henry. En le saisissant elle se rendit compte qui lui était adresser. Il avait prévu son coup et ne lui aurais certainement pas permit de dire « non ». C'était court mais clair :

« Emma,

 _Rejoins moi au château, Mlle Blanchard sais où c'est._

 _H_ _enry._

Malgré les indications de Mary-Margaret, Emma trouva quand même le moyen de se perdre. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle aperçu Henry assis à l'intérieur du « château » et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le rejoignit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Salut gamin, dit-elle timidement.

\- Salut, alors maintenant que ma mère ne peut plus nous surveiller, il faut que je t'explique l'opération ! Dit-il joyeusement.

\- ta mère ne connais pas cette endroit ?

\- Non, et puis même elle pense que je suis chez une amie…

\- D'accord… Mais avant dis moi comment tu as rencontrer Auguste ?

\- Il est arrivé ici il y a quelques mois déjà, j'étais au Granny avec Grace on discutait de l'opération « manuscrit ». Il nous a entendu et il nous a proposer son aide.

\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que moi je vais pouvoir rompre la « malédiction » ?

\- C'est Auguste qui le pense, et puis ce serais logique… Tu es la fille du prince charmant et de Blanche-neige donc ça ne peut être que toi !

\- Ha oui ?! Et c'est qui selon toi Blanche-neige ?

\- Mlle Blanchard, répondit il comme si cela coulait de source.

\- C'est son truc avec les oiseaux qui te fais penser ça ?

\- Pour l'instant tu me crois pas, mais bientôt tu seras obliger de voir la vérité !

\- Si tu le dis… Alors en quoi consiste ton opération ?

\- Et bien je pense que c'est ma mère qui a mon livre, alors Auguste à vérifié chez les personnes en qui elle a à peut près confiance mais il a pas eut le temps de fouiller le bureau de ma mère. Tu pourrais y aller toi ?

\- Je n'emploie pas les mêmes méthodes qu'Auguste… Je vais réfléchir à un autre moyen, ok ?

\- OK, Bon faut que j'y aille avant que ma mère ne comprenne que je suis pas chez Grace.

\- Hey, Gamin ! L'interpella t elle. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton livre mais c'est tout ce que je ferais, on est bien d'accord ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

Puis il partit en courant en direction de la ville. Emma décida de rester un peu là pour réfléchir calmement : Plus vite elle trouvera le livre, plus vite elle rentrera.

Régina s'apprêtait à quitté son bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez ! Dit-elle agacée, il fallait toujours que ce soit au moment où elle partait.

Sydney Glass fit alors discrètement son entrer un dossier sous le bras. L'agacement de Régina Fut vite de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Vous avez trouver quelques chose d'intéressant ?

\- Plutôt oui… Déjà elle n'est pas la pour faire un stage, c'est une enquêtrice privée de Boston.

\- Sur qui enquête-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Bien, autre chose ?

\- Elle a fait de la prison, pour vol a Phoenix, quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Et elle est orpheline aussi. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur elle, Madame Mills.

\- Bien cela me suffira pour la faire partir… Dit-elle un sourire froid aux lèvres.


End file.
